20 You Can Only Imagine
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #20 You Can Only Imagine of the "New Mission" series. The Enterprise is sent into the neutral zone to watch for Klingons. They are attacked and must decide how to rescue the Klingon crew.


21

Chapter Twenty

You Can Only Imagine

Coded orders for the Enterprise were deciphered through the computer unscrambler, and Captain Kirk met with his senior officers in his office.

"Gentlemen, we are being sent to the neutral zone to patrol sector 8. There are reports of Klingons darting back and forth possibly trading illegal goods. Our orders are to police the area and stop any passage through the neutral zone. Questions?"

Mr. Scott said, "What's the orders if we find them on our side, sir?"

"As always, it's up to our discretion."

Bones mumbled, "Translated, we're on our own."

Kirk smiled and said, "Dismissed."

The room emptied except for Kirk's first officer, Spock.

"Captain, what are your plans?"

"I'm hoping we find nothing that we have to deal with, but we won't know until we get there. Keep our bridge crew on their toes."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk asked, "How long do you estimate until we get there?"

"Four days, thirteen hours and seven minutes."

"Alright, I'll be in my office, you have the conn."

"Yes, Captain," Spock paused with his hands behind his back, "Will we continue with the officer's training this week?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. Definitely," he grinned, "the torture shall begin."

"Torture, Captain?"

"Spock, it's just a phrase, let Scotty know he's to begin today too."

"Yes, sir."

In the privacy of his cabin Kirk laughed to himself. The five ensigns won't know what's going on. He chuckled, grabbed fresh coffee and started his work.

Over the intercom he heard Ensigns Mary Sampson and David Esper being sent to the Engineering Department. He knew Ensign Kirk was the helmsman and Mick Cooley the navigator this week. He assumed Ensign Spock was assisting at the science console. Mr. Spock had his hands full with the three on the bridge. He would arrive later to give a hand in the training.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the bridge Spock gave Ensign Cooley the coordinates for Sector 8.

"Yes, Mr. Spock, according to my calculations we should be there in a little over four days."

Ensign Kirk glanced over at his friend and raised his eye brows, but Cooley was yawning.

Mr. Spock turned from his post at the scanner and said, "Mr. Cooley could you give me a more accurate response?"

"Uh, sorry sir, four days, twelve hours and 6 minutes."

"Thank you, Mr. Cooley, please refrain from general descriptions. A little over four days is just your guess."

"Aye, sir."

Spock said, "Mr. Kirk eyes on your console, please."

"Yes, sir."

"Ensign Spock, how is your report coming along?"

SJ looked up from his work, "Sir, I have four more pages of computations to review and then I'll have it done."

"I haven't all day, Ensign, please keep at it."

"I will, sir."

The body of the Enterprise shuddered suddenly and drew to the port side. 

"Mr. Cooley, what's going on?"

"Uh, Commander, my elbow hit some switches on the console. I'm correcting our line."

Spock came down and looked over Cooley's shoulder to see if his adjustment was correct. "Mr. Cooley, you seem distracted this morning. Did you get enough rest last night?"

"Yes, sir, I just need to eat."

Ensign Kirk chuckled, "You're always, hungry, Mick."

"Mr. Kirk if I needed your input, I would have asked, "Spock replied.

"Sorry, sir." He turned to face the outbound screen and watched the star sky before him wondering why the Commander was so on task this morning.

The rest of the morning passed uneventful. They took their turn at having lunch. The three ensigns sat around the same table with their heads low and quiet.

Ensign Cooley finally asked, "Has anyone noticed Mr. Spock is on our cases this morning?"

The other two nodded. "I canna help I over slept this morning and had to skip breakfast. This body is a working horse and it needs fuel."

SJ laughed and said, "Mick, don't ever say to my father that it wasn't your fault you over slept, you'll be searching for water in a barren desert by yourself."

Ensign Kirk said, "The problem with you is you over-work your "work horse" of a body chasing women."

"Now, me lads, how can I deny the ladies this magnificent specimen of a body if they'd like to spend a little time with me?"

SJ choked on his coffee, "You're disgusting, Cooley. I'm not sure but I think we're in the training phase again. I heard Esper was called to engineering this morning. It's not his strong suit."

Lucas said, "Times up, let's get back to our stations."

The afternoon was filled with tension once the Captain returned to his chair. He walked the room questioning every crewman on how they were handling their positions but he was more diligent with his question with the ensigns. When their relief's appeared they were all happy to be done with the day.

The following day was no different. Mr. Spock was not on the bridge for part of the day, but the Captain remained stern and on edge. As they came closer to the neutral zone he warned them to stay observant for any change on the screen.

Ensign Mary Sampson came up to the bridge to work at the engineering console. She was red faced and looked angry. Ensign Kirk got up to get coffee and brought her a cup.

He whispered, "Is everything okay?"

She glanced over at the Captain's chair and said, "Mr. Scott sent me here for awhile. I can't talk about it now. Thanks for the coffee, Lucas."

"Mr. Kirk, are you making social calls or running the helm?"

"On my way, sir."

The day ended with everyone happy to end their duty. The ride in the turbo lift was quiet except for the sighing. They staggered to their quarters and rested before eating.

In the mess hall Ensign Cooley sat with Lucas, SJ and their wives, "Well, lads, I'm still alive after my last altercation with the Captain."

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Ya know lads, I was in a hurry to get to dinner, as me ole grandma wouldna want me a runnin' late for a meal and I turned the corner and slammed right into the Captain."

Lucas laughed and Joanna sat with her mouth open.

"What did he say?" Joanna asked.

"Oh now, I canna repeat the exact wording in front of the you lasses, but it was something about me and a trash can. I'm not sure what he was a meanin', but I apologized as I should and proceeded here."

They all shook their heads and continued to eat. Ensigns Sampson and Esper came in and sat at the table next to them.

Kirk looked up and asked, "How was your day, you two?"

Esper shook his head and looked at Mary. He motioned not to say anymore.

"Bad day for all of us, I guess. The Captain is not happy about being so close to the neutral zone. We best all be on our toes," Lucas said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days the entire crew performed their best. Word had gotten out that the senior officers were accepting nothing but perfection from all of them.

In engineering Mr. Scott was working with Ensign David Esper.

"Now, Mr. Esper, I'll need you to go into the Jefferies tube and change out the three energy posts. We've gone over the procedure and you're ready to give it a try."

This section of the circular tube held many enclosed panels that had equipment that must be maintained for the thrusters and warp engine. Mr. Scott regularly did maintenance and wanted his entire crew to be able to perform these duties.

Ensign Esper looked up inside and began to sweat. He had to climb ten feet up using the small foot and hand holds while carrying a tool belt with tools and parts. Small rooms and heights were not something he was fond of and he dreaded the climb.

Scotty said, "Go ahead, Mr. Esper, I'll be here if you get in trouble."

"Aye, sir."

He reached up to the hand holds and began his climb telling himself to keep breathing. He opened the first door and removed the parts using an ion fuser. He replaced the first three with no problem, but the other four were up much higher.

He yelled down to Mr. Scott, "Sir, are the other four scheduled for replacement?"

"Yes, lad, next week, but since we're here replace them all. How are ye doin?"

"Good, sir."

He looked up another ten feet where the next set of doors were. He was starting to sweat and thought the tube was coming in closer and closer towards him. He wiped the sweat on his sleeve. He pulled himself up to the next rung, but began to feel light headed. He didn't want to fall down from where he was at and he grabbed at the handles harder.

"Mr. Esper why are ye just standing there? You still have six more feet to go. I haven't got all day, mister."

"Yes, sir," he closed his eyes and pulled himself up to the next doors. His hands shook as he removed the screws and replaced the new equipment. As he finished he dropped the ion fuser.

"Look out, Mr. Scott," he yelled.

Scotty stepped back but the fuser hit his foot and he yelled out, "Oh for the love of…." He hopped around on one foot and leaned against the wall swearing.

"Mr. Esper, are ye quite done?"

"Yes, sir, I'm coming down, are you alright?"

"Just get down here." He picked the fuser up from the floor and examined it. "Well, that's the end of this fuser."

Esper jumped down the last two feet and wiped the sweat from his face. "I'm sorry, Mr. Scott."

"It's not your fault, just try to be more careful. What's the matter with you, your shirt is soaked?"

"I know, sir, I have trouble with heights and close spaces. I did finish the job, though."

"Go get a dry uniform and get back here, lad."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Scott limped back to the main room. "Ensign Sampson, where are ye?"

"Here, Mr. Scott," she called from above.

"Are ye done up there, yet?"

"A few more minutes, sir. I'm replacing this component and the door to the unit is stuck."

"Do ye want me to send one of the men up there to help ye?"

"No, sir, I'll get it."

"Alright, I'll be in my office, come there when you're done."

"Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bridge crew continued to be on edge as they approached the neutral zone. They were only one hour away.

The Captain said, "Ensign Kirk, magnify the screen to eight."

"Yes, sir, magnification eight."

The Captain asked Spock, "Anything on the scanners, Spock?"

"Nothing yet, Captain."

"Keep watching, I can feel them breathing down my neck."

The next hour dragged by with anticipation. They entered the neutral zone and patrolled the rest of the day. The following morning at shift change the Captain and Mr. Spock were already there. The Captain reminded everyone to remain alert.

At first the distant light looked like a star, but the crew found out it was moving towards them rapidly. An alarm blared from the helms console.

"Captain, we have an incoming object."

"Spock?"

"Not sure, yet, Captain."

"Shields up, Mr. Cooley."

"Shields up, Captain. Sir it's a torpedo!"

The Enterprise took her first hit on the starboard side.

"Shields holding, sir."

"Mr. Spock can you identify the ship."

Spock stood abruptly and said, "Yes, Klingon, Style 2B a small cargo ship."

"Taking on a star ship, are they nuts?" Kirk yelled.

Another round came their way from a different direction. The crew bounced from side to side trying to ride out the attack.

"Captain, it's a full size Klingon war ship coming from our port side within full torpedo range."

"Hold steady, Uhura open a channel to the war ship."

"Aye sir, one channel open, 12a."

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, come in."

They waited with no reply coming.

"Captain torpedo coming head on," Connelly said.

The blast hit hard on as the crew were thrown about the bridge. Ensign Kirk yelled out in pain as he fell to the floor. The Captain grabbed his arm to pull him up and he yelled out.

"Dr. McCoy, send someone to the bridge, we have injured."

"Jim, it'll be awhile we have our hands full down here."

"Whenever you can, Bones. Ensign Kirk sit up on the deck. Mr. Reese take over on helm"

The switch was made as Lucas held his dangling arm. The pain was making him nauseous as he watched the forward screens. Ensign Cooley made a fast sling out of his shirt and threw it to Ensign Kirk.

"Mr. Cooley, arm all torpedoes and prepare to fire."

"Torpedoes are all armed and ready. Photon torpedoes 1 thru 5 are ready, too."

"This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise, commander of the Klingon ship respond please."

"Another incoming, sir." Cooley said.

"Brace yourselves. Fire torpedo one through three, Mr. Cooley."

The Enterprise was hit on the port side from the Klingon torpedo.

"One through three fired, sir."

Mr. Spock spoke, "Captain, we have a back up. The USS Constitution is off to our port side. They just fired on the Klingon ship."

The Klingon war ship was hit and shifted to her aft side. The cargo ship had left and was assumed on it's way across the neutral zone.

"Captain, Captain John LaCross is on frequency 10."

"On audio, Uhura."

"Jim, this is John, are you okay?"

"We're steady for now John, damage reports are just coming in. Thanks for your assistance, I didn't know you were assigned to the area, too."

"Starfleet wanted it quiet, we just arrived."

"John can I get back with you in a minute?"

"Of course, LaCross, out."

"What's the damages, Bones?"

"We have over a hundred injuries. We've got them lined down the hall ways. All doctors and nurses are on duty, but we're really short handed. What injuries do you have up there?"

"We've got a few bumps and bruises, Ensign Kirk may have a broken arm, I'll send him down."

"I just sent Dr. Kirk up for a quick look. I have to go, Jim."

"Mr. Scott, damage report?"

"Sir the shields held except on the port side, sir, we have structural damage, the engines are fine, but need to be examined more closely. I have many injured and on their way to sick bay. Decks 8 thru 13 are damaged with minor injuries."

"Alright, Scotty, thanks. Kirk out."

"Uhura, the Constitution please."

The door opened and Dr. Kirk saw her husband sitting on the deck. "Let me see." She pulled his arm out of the shirt and examined it. She quickly pulled and jerked his shoulder back into the socket. He turned white but then his color returned.

"Thanks."

"You're all set, anyone else need attention?"

"No, Doctor, you better get back to sick bay," the Captain answered.

"Sir, I can return to my post," Ensign Kirk said.

"Go ahead."

"Captain, Captain LaCross is ready."

"Jim, do you need any assistance?"

"Yes, we could use any spare doctors and nurses and maybe an engineer or two. How do we look on the outside?"

"I'm sending personnel over now. Your port side looks heavily damaged and your leaking some vapor from that side."

"Mr. Scott is on it. Thanks for your help."

"Jim, if you don't mind, I'll beam over, too."

"Come across, we'll need to talk anyway."

While they waited for Captain LaCross to arrive they scanned the Klingon ship in front of them.

"Spock, any life forms?"

"It's hard to tell, Captain, there are radiation leaks that are interfering with the sensors, but even so, I detect a few shallow life forms through out the ship. It may be too dangerous to beam over and search."

"Keep an eye on it."

The door to the turbo lift opened and Captain LaCross arrived with his first officer.

"Welcome aboard, John." He shook his hand.

"Jim, this is my first officer Commander Alan Campbell."

"Captain," Campbell replied with a hand shake.

"We're busy scanning the ship for life forms. This is Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensigns Kirk, Cooley and Spock."

They all turned and addressed the Captain and then returned to their consoles.

Kirk said, "We were just discussing the possibilities of going on board and looking for survivors but with the radiation leaks and possible sabotage, we're hesitant to send a party over."

Captain LaCross said, "I agree."

Ensign Kirk looked up at Ensign Spock and he nodded to him.

Ensign Kirk said, "Captain, permission to speak, sir."

Kirk looked to his son and said, "Granted."

Ensign Kirk stood at his console giving it a last glance. "Sir, we may have something that could be beamed aboard and take a look around without putting anyone in danger."

"Explain?"

He cleared his throat and said, "Ensigns, Spock, Cooley, Esper and I have built a robot with 360 degree cameras attached on top and bottom. It will relay the picture back to our screens and we control the robot from here. It's small enough to fit through tight areas. We could take a look around with that. It can't read atmosphere contamination, but at least we could see if there are any survivors."

Kirk looked at Spock who shrugged his shoulders.

"We've been working on getting the bugs out of it and perfecting the camera, but it works, we've taken it throughout the ship many times."

"Where do you have it stored, Ensign?"

"In my quarters, sir. I can be back in five minutes, but I'll need to take Ensign Spock with me to help carry it."

"Perhaps you should send Cooley in your place with your shoulder being injured."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright you two, hurry up."

As they were retrieving the robot they called Ensign Esper.

"David, we're taking "James" to the bridge, can you get away?"

"Yes, I'm on the flight deck, but I'll be there momentarily."

They carried "James" to the bridge and took it down to the command pit. Ensign Kirk turned on the remote controller and "James" came to life. He floated three feet above the floor. It was a small ten inches by one foot box about three inches deep with a round camera lens on the bottom and top. One side door held a communicator.

Captain Kirk said, "Demonstrate, please."

"Aye, sir."

"James, this is Ensign Kirk."

"Hello, Lucas, how may I assist you?"

Kirk handed the remote box to Ensign Cooley and he said, "This is Ensign Cooley."

"Top o' the mornin' to ye, Mr. Cooley."

He handed it to Ensign Spock and he said, "This is Ensign Spock."

"Live long and prosper, Mr. Spock."

Ensign David Esper said, "This is Ensign Esper."

James answered, "Good day, Creator."

Ensign Kirk looking sheepish said, "We can program it to answer anyone. It doesn't communicate more than that. It's been designed to take photo's for right now, sir. We can beam "James" aboard and watch from the bridge."

"James, you named it, James?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, sir, we thought it was a proper name."

Captain Kirk looked at Captain LaCross who was hiding a chuckle behind his hand.

"Alright Ensigns, get this to the transporter room and we'll see how it works."

Lucas remained behind with the remote control. "James" was beamed over onto the Klingon's bridge. When the pictures came over Lucas fed them through the ships screen. Smoke and wires were arcing all over. Structural beams laid broken and bent through out the room. Lucas made it slowly explore the room. Two Klingons lay with severe injuries from the broken beams. One other Klingon moved slightly.

"Captain, that crewman may still be alive."

"Keep going, Ensign."

The rest of the bridge crew were obviously dead. He guided it down a hall way. Many bodies were laying around.

"Ensign can you find the engineering room?"

The other Ensigns returned to the bridge to watch "James" perform.

Ensign Kirk said, "Captain, if I had a diagram of the ship, I may be able to get there faster."

Mr. Spock sent a diagram to the screen next to the one the robot was transmitting to.

"Thank you, Commander, that will help," Ensign Kirk said.

The damage to the ship was heavy. This was an older model of their war ship and had needed to be updated. The walls caved in quickly from the starships torpedoes.

Kirk turned "James" sideways to fit through tight spots. He responded to each command with the shift bar on the remote. The door to the engineering area slowly opened. It too had been damaged, but still worked. Two Klingons were laying near the door and were trying to sit up. He quickly darted the robot out of their sight and saw the remains to their engine room. More bodies were laying about the rooms.

Out of the crew of around eighty, they discovered only three were moving.

Mr. Spock stepped down next to the Captain. "Spock, get ready to beam the Klingons aboard."

"I suggest the Klingon on the bridge first. He may regain consciousness and set off an explosion to destroy his ship."

"I agree."

Mr. Spock contacted security, "Mr. Bailey, have security meet you in the Transporter room. Beam the Klingon from their Bridge first, then the two from Engineering. Dr. McCoy we need a medical team for three injuries in the Transporter Room."

Mr. Bailey and Dr. McCoy responded, "Acknowledged."

Kirk turned to Ensign Cooley and said, "Ensign, you're out of uniform."

He looked down and saw his shirt lying on the floor. "Uh yes, sir, sorry."

The whole crew watched from "James" cameras as the injured Klingon was beamed back to the Enterprise. Ensign Kirk quickly took "James" to the engineering section and found the two injured Klingons. They all beamed back with "James" within a few minutes.

Captain LaCross said, "Amazing."

Kirk felt pride in his ensigns, "Yes, it is quite amazing and right under my nose, too."

Ensign Esper had arrived to see the last scan through the ship and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright, Ensigns Spock and Cooley, go retrieve "James" and we'll talk at the end of shift."

"Yes, Captain."

Ensign Kirk handed the remote control to Ensign Esper and the three went to retrieve "James" and return him to Ensign Kirk's quarters.

Captain Kirk turned to the Captain and Commander of the Constitution and said, "We'll talk in my office, Mr. Spock, please join us and Lt. Uhura you have the conn."

"Aye, Captain," Uhura said.

The discussions between the two Captains and Commanders continued for an hour. The USS Constitution would put the Klingon ship in their tractor beam and tow it to the nearest Starbase while the Enterprise remained in quiet orbit and tended to the repairs they could make before reaching the Starbase.

"Jim, I'll leave my two engineers to help while we're gone."

"Thank you, John, I'll get them to Starbase 4 once we're ready to power up. I may do a sweep of the area before we leave."

"We'll keep in contact. I'll return to this area, our paths may cross sooner than you think."

"I hope we don't have any more confrontations. Good luck, John."

Hands were shook around the room and repairs continued on the ship.

At the end of the shift the four ensigns reported to the Captain's quarters with "James". At the buzz of the door they heard the command to enter.

"James" was sent in ahead, as the four followed. Ensign Kirk cut power to "James" and he slowly settled to the floor.

Captain Kirk stood and stared at "James" and grinned, "Well, gentlemen, how long have you been working on "James"?"

Ensign SJ spoke up, "Around six months, sir, in our spare time. Ensign Cooley worked on the camera, Esper was in charge of the actual fabrication, and Kirk and I worked on the design and wiring."

"What do you think, Mr. Spock?"

"Captain, robots have been used for centuries but were dropped out of use because of the scanning systems that have been developed, but I can see how advantageous this would be in dangerous situations. It could be improved upon if they could program it to analyze air quality and other properties."

Ensign Kirk spoke, "Sir, you can only imagine the different situations we could use a small camera to examine an area. Even on board, sir, we dropped a tool into the grate under the stairwell. We opened the grate and attached a magnet to the side and scooped up the tool."

"I'm proud of you gentlemen, for once you're not in here because you're in trouble. Carry on and see what improvements you can make on "James"."

"Aye, Captain."

When they left the Captain turned to Mr. Spock and said, "I'm almost afraid of what they'll come up with."

"Yes, Jim, it could be interesting."


End file.
